Supergirl: Raging Road Trip
by Asukanerv002
Summary: The unlikeliest of pairs on the road to nowhere. Kara Kent, between known to the world as Supergirl finds her holding tight to the waist of Guy Gardner on the back of his motorcycle. They still linger in the shadow of what brought them there, but the one thing they have is hope they will come out of the dark together.
1. Chapter 1

Kara tightens her arms around his waist, feeling the wind in her hair. It was something she was used to, but this time it was different. She wasn't soaring among the clouds, but straddling the back of a motorcycle on the open road. She leans against him resting her head on the back of his jacket, while her thighs gripped his sides.

They had been on the road for a week. No maps, no plans, just moving from one place to another- the two of them. She almost didn't leave word with anyone that she was going, but he didn't think it was right to worry Clark like that. Clark didn't need to know details just that she would check in from time to time and that she was safe. She would call from whatever hotel they landed in every other night. Always timing her calls with some great emergency on the news - to keep the questions to a minimum if he answered or to leave a simple check in message. It wasn't that she was doing anything wrong or even hiding anything - she had just wanted this time to be about them. The past several weeks had been a wave of emotions and they had managed to come out the other side - together.

He pulls off the freeway and into a little roadside gas station, the kind where the old timers sat in front and gossiped about the folks that drove pass. It reminded her of Kansas. As he pulls up to the pump, Kara pulls off her helmet loosening her hold on him. Kara pushes her sunglasses up into her hair and slips off the bike. She stretches a little as she reaches up and unzips her leather jacket.

"Super Skirt you're gonna give the old guys a heart attack there looking like that," Guy says as he looks over at her standing there in her short jean skirt and cropped white tank top. Her feet clad in black engineer boots. She smirks at him and moves in as he leans against the stationary bike.

Guy "Fuckin'" Gardner grinned at the blonde hero. "Though you said it would be a good way to die," she says back as she steps in and kisses him softly as she ruffles his hair.

The pair had left in the middle of the night, with little but themselves to warm each other. It was enough. They had slipped away, hoping to blend in, leaving behind capes and rings - well not rings exactly; those hung from Guy's neck on the chain that had lain on the barroom floor just nights ago.

But the couple - this couple did little blending. Guy's hard as nails attitude- he couldn't resist a good fight and never met a last word he didn't like-meant that stops at roadside bars houses often ended in some kind of altercation. Then there was Kara - who drew attention wherever they went even without her family crest across her chest. Guy knew all too well that she didn't need rescuing - far from it. Still it didn't stop him from teaching the overly confident punks who attempted to dance with her at the jukebox or corner her on the way to the bathroom a few manners. She let him, standing back with her thumbs looped into the belt loops of her shorts or skirt with a little smirk on her face. He'd kiss it away when he was done as his reward before they threw cash on the bar and apologized to the barkeep.

Kara pulls away from him and lets her finger draw down his cheek tapping him on the chin. "Want anything?" She asks with a smile. The grin on his lips says it all and she punches him softly in the shoulder. "I meant inside." She tells him.

"Well - if you think that wouldn't be rude," he chuckles glancing over at the station. She punches him again and he grabs his arm this time rubbing the spot. "Nah- I'm good." He tells her as she steps around the cycle. "Stay out of trouble," he reminds her only half joking.

Kara waves her hand at him, "yeah, yeah - you should try that!" She giggles as she steps up on the old porch. She glances at the two old geezers on the end and smiles saluting them with a wink. "Howdy!" They aren't necessarily in cowboy territory, but she thought the greeting suited the miles of dust covered road they had traveled.

She opens the door and it creaks for ages before the little bell overhead rings. Behind the counter is a young guy. The kid is staring at an old television that has seen better days. Kara smiles and gives him a little wave as he glances her way falling off the stool he sat on. She wanders to the cooler and grabs two bottles of water. She'll make Guy drink one if only to hydrate him for their stop tonight, she thinks.

As she walks back to the counter she looks outside and sees Guy hanging up the pump nozzle. She looks up at the counter jockey. "These," she says putting the waters down before she grabs a pack of grape bubble gum, "this and whatever is on the pump." He gets to his feet and starts to ring her up while he stares at her.

The television has one of those horrible sensational talk shows where half the guests are not only related but married. Kara crinkles her nose at it as she looks on, opening the pack of gum. Suddenly the feed is interrupted by local breaking news. The anchor is reporting a developing story. Kara hands over the cash in her pocket to the kid as she watches. There was an explosion at a local power plant. She puts a piece of gum in her mouth and reaches out blindly for her change. Shoving it in her pocket she grabs her stuff to head for the bike. "Hey - is that far from here?" She turns back to ask the kid.

Kara walks towards him and he can see the look on her face. "Oh - that's not good." He mutters taking the water from her. "Did he give you trouble?" He asks unzipping his jacket.

Kara puts her hand up and places it on his chest. "No- the news is reporting an explosion at a nearby power plant." She bites her bottom lip and he thinks he would rather be doing that right now than what she is about to ask.

Guy looks at his blonde companion and chuckles, "you're not exactly dressed for the occasion beautiful." He tells her putting a finger through her belt loop.

A small blush and lopsided smiles slips over her face, "yeah, but it's in my pack." She says shyly to him, "you never know."

He leans down and puts his lips to her forehead, "yeah- you never do." After the tender kiss he reaches down and around, grabbing her ass. "Let's see that skirt!" He tells her as he kisses her lips with a soft growl. She giggles kissing him back - he can taste the grape bubblegum and it makes him smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Ring and cape on, the two leave the bike parked behind the station and head west toward the plant. "You know if you wanted to play with the ring sweetheart you could have just asked." Guy chuckles as he flies next to her. She blushes at his teasing like he knew she would.

Kara had heard stories about Gardner before she meet him. The League and other hero teams were full of stories. She listened and tried to distinguish between the tall tales and facts - a task which wasn't easy in the hero world. Egos often got in the way and were most like the reason for half the disagreement among team members. But when she met Guy he wasn't what she had expected. Unlike Hal Jordan, he was, what was it Kara thought that first time- genuine. He didn't put on airs, he was honest and most importantly he was who he was no matter who you were. She liked that about him.

While Hal wanted to be the hero everyone looked to, she found out soon enough Guy just wanted to be needed. He didn't have many friends and the heroes she fought beside didn't take the time to get past his rough exterior or his wise ass remarks. Kara had started hanging around his bar, hoping to mend the ever widening rift between the two Lanterns, but quickly she found she just liked being there when Jordan was off planet. The Warrior Tavern soon became a second home to the young hero and Guy a friend.

As they land at the power plant, there is chaos erupting all around them. With the plant employees evacuating to designated safety zones, emergency personnel attempting to assess the wounded and firefighters trying to coordinate efforts, Kara gives Guy as concerned look. "Take it easy Beautiful." He tells her calmly with a confident grin. "Why don't you take care of that fire and I'll get the rest of these poor slobs to safety." She gives him a little smile and nod as she starts to move.

Taking to the sky, Kara assesses the situation as Kal has taught her. She can see the flames are concentrated at the back of the plant. Emergency personnel are attempting to control the fire by laying a suppressing spray across the additional sections of the building to prevent it from spreading to the surrounding structures. Though it seems like she has done this sort of thing a thousand times she still gets butterflies in her stomach. She's not Kal and never will be. It comes so easily to him, while she feels to stumble her way through each rescue and fight barely getting by.

The blonde hero drops down, still hovering above the site. She takes a deep breath, letting it out in a slow exhale; she starts to extinguish the flames before her. Moving to the left closer to one of the adjacent buildings to get a better angle, she continues to focus her super breath on the remaining flames. She watches as the steam starts to rise from the smoldering ashes. Guy's voice carries across the concrete courtyard as he barks instructions at the civilian personnel. She glances over in his direction and suddenly feels her energy drop. It's fast and before she knows it she is plummeting to the ground.

Striking the ground with some force she doesn't move for a moment confused by what has just happened. Kara hears Guy yell, "hey!" and she thinks at first he's seen what happened. Looking off she can see a massive green construct from his ring ushering one of the wounded to an ambulance. Kara starts to stand before he can spot her on the ground when another wave of weakness hits her. It scares her. She struggles to get to one knee and balances herself with both hands on the ground on either side of her. Kara pushes up with all her might. Her body propels into the air, much higher than she had intended, but once above the plant she feels her strength return as if a switch was flipped inside of her. Taking another deep breath she glides to the right as she exhales. She watches as the last of the visible flames go out.

From her high vantage point she can see the fire fighters continuing to spray the smoldering structure. Supergirl flies down towards the fire chief that seems to be directing their efforts. As she nears his location and the building behind him she feels her powers fade again. She tries to focus, but her body feels like lead as it drops to the ground once again. The chief rushes to her side. "Are you alright," he asks kneeling beside her. Kara looks up at him feeling the pain from the fall through her body. She attempts to stand but can't this time.

He looks back at the building behind them and then over to where the Green Lantern is speaking with one of the other engine chiefs. "Let me get help." He tells her.

She grabs his arm before he can call out, "no, I'm okay." But Kara knows she is far from it. He puts out his hand and she takes it letting him help her to her feet. She glances over at Guy as she brushes herself off before looking back at the chief. "Didn't have breakfast this morning," she says to him - like that matters usually, she thinks. "Most important meal of the day," she chuckles trying to make light of it as they walk towards the others. Moving slowly at first, she asks the chief if everyone is accounted for. He confirms that the other engine chief has reported that the Green Lantern had located the last of them. Kara smiles at this and feels her body straighten up as if whatever had taken away her ability to fly left her body once again.

Guy turns to see the pair walking towards them. He can see Kara is rather dust covered and he isn't positive, but he thinks he sees a little blood on one of her legs. Perhaps it is from one of the accident victims. "How we lookin' Chief?" He asks.

"Much better thanks to you two," the chief tells him looking back at the smoking structure.

Kara turns back to to the building and starts to scan with her x-ray vision for any additional hot spots or anyone left inside. She notices there are some sections of the building she can't see through. Looking at the chief she says, "I don't see anything else, but I can make a dash through if you'd like?"

"No - I think we can cover it from here," he tells her. "I'm sure the two of you have some place you'd rather be."

Kara looks at Guy and gives him a sly smile.


	3. Chapter 3

_This chapter contains mature content (Reason for the M Rating) - If you are not interested please feel free to skip this it._

 _Thank you for reading and please feel free to leave a comment. Feedback is welcome._

* * *

Guy unlocks the door to the motel room and throws his pack on the floor as he pulls her inside. It's the first time he's seen her look this rough around the edges. Kara stumbles in and drops her bag at the end of the bed before falling down onto the mattress. Her body hurts and it shouldn't, not like this. She had put on a brave face while in her costume, but now back in her civilian clothes she lets go of that super persona.

He kicks the door shut behind him and makes his way to the bed to fall down beside her. Guy lets his hand slip around her waist and tugs her towards him, pulling her close. "You okay beautiful?" He asks. She grunts a little and nods her head letting her fingers intertwine with his across her stomach. She feels him nuzzle the back of her neck and it brings a small smile to her lips.

She can smell the smoke on their skin and in her hair. They should shower, but she doesn't want to move. Just lay here for now until the ache stops. She doesn't remember feeling like this except when she has fought with Zod or been around…

Kara lifts her head slightly off the bed staring off into space, "that was a LuthorCorp facility, right?" She asks him.

"Yea- old Mr. Clean owned that one," he tells her with a chuckle.

She furrows her brow and bites her lip at his response as she rises up on an elbow. She

had been so focused on the fire and the strange fluctuations in her powers she hadn't been paying attention. She only just now remembered the logo on one of the personnel's jackets as they were making their departure.

Guy reached up and brushed her hair off her shoulder, "What's going on with you?" A distinct tone of concern is in his voice. She shakes her head a little still facing away from him. Sitting up he reaches for her, "Don't go shutting me out Kara."

Kara turns to face him, that crinkle in her brow. "At the plant my powers went all -" She doesn't know how to say it any other way, "-wrong!" Guy moves in closer to her. "I fell - twice and maybe that's why I feel like I was hit by a truck just now."

He pushes a lock of hair behind her ear. "Super Skirt-" a small frown on his lips. Kara feels she's disappointed him and yet knows deep down she's done nothing of the sort. He's worried about her. "You should have told me."

She starts to get up, still feeling the soreness in her bones. "I know, I just didn't want to see that look on your face." She tells him turning away. Of all the things in the world she hates to disappoint anyone. Him, Kal or even someone like the engine chief on site. It's who she is. It's why she questions herself each time she slips herself into that costume.

Guy gets to his feet and grabs hold of her, "Kid-"

Kara whirls on him looking up and her face quickly changes from upset to annoyed, "Don't call - We made a deal. I will be Super Skirt, beautiful, babe, sweetheart and anything else you want to call me, but don't call me that." She tells him, punching his chest for punctuation.

Guy chuckles and slips his hand behind her head and pulls her close to him leaning her head against the spot she struck. "Alright - I'm sorry." He strokes her long blonde hair. "That look was concern. We need to watch out for one another." She nods her head a little knowing he's right. "What do you think it was?"

"I don't know - I haven't felt like this except after I've fought another Kryptonian." She says. "But the trouble with my powers - that feels like the effects of Kryptonite."

"You're thinkin' Luthor has some at that site?" He asks. It wouldn't surprise him, nothing about that greedy bastard did. The man's obsession with the destruction of Kara's cousin was something that never concerned Gardner in the past. The problem was that little green rock wouldn't just hurt the damn Boy Scout - it could put some serious damage on his girl.

Kara shakes her head a little, "it's the only thing it could be. At least I hope." She bites her lip. "There were sections of the buildings I couldn't see into using my X-ray vision which -"

Guy grimaces, "which means lead." She nods as she pulls away from him a little so she can look at his face. He's looking down and thinking things through, he glances up at her when she winces a little from movement. "Hey -," he says softly, "if that is it, it shouldn't be affecting you now."

Kara was been thinking about that. In her past experiences with the meteor rocks the effects of Kryptonite diminished once she was away from the substance, but this time it seemed to linger within her. "No, it shouldn't. Maybe it was in the smoke I inhaled."

Or there is more than a single rock or two on that site, Guy figures. "Let's get cleaned up and you can rest while I head back to check things out." He tells her kissing her forehead.

She jerks back from him, "I'm coming with you." She snaps. He hears that defiant you can't tell me what to do tone in the back of her voice. Guy didn't doubt for a second she would let him leave her behind, but is going to try to talk some sense into that pretty little head of hers. "Kara - If this is what happened with you flying above that place, you're not stepping foot in one of those buildings." He tells her firmly.

Kara's pouts her lips and folds her arms across her chest, "what did you just say about we watch out for one another?" She says to him. Yea - he had just told her that and now he had no plans on taking her with him.

Guy huffed at her, "If you come- you listen."

She rolls her eyes at him and smirks, "like you do?"

He pulls her towards him and picks her up quickly, "You're crackin' wise with me?" He asks her kissing her neck as he carries her into the bathroom. She giggles and it sound like little tinkling bells. Gardner reaches into the shower and turns on the water.

Kara playfully struggles to get away, "I'm still coming with you." She cries as she beats on his back. Guy pulls her towards him letting his lips brush against hers as he steps into the tub holding their clothes covered bodies under the warm steam of water.

He holds her against him as he kisses her. Her body stops fidgeting in his arms and he feels her mouth return his kiss. Kara lets her hands move to his face, placing them on either side and deepen their kiss. He carefully puts her down beside him. Her nails run down his chest and he realizes the fabric is in the way. Reaching down he pulls off his wet t-shirt and throws it on the tile floor. She does the same, pulling her long wet blonde hair free from it.

Guy tugs her skirt down her hips and lets it fall to her feet before they work to unbuckle his belt together. An urgency to press flesh to flesh. Kara bites gently at his bottom lip letting out a soft moan. He lets his hand trace down her neck to her collarbone before sweeping across her skin. His finger hooks her bra strap and pulls it down the curve of shoulder.

They have slept side by side, holding each other each night since that night in the bar. Shared kisses and touched in every possible way conceivable, but they haven't made love. Not yet. There needed to be time to heal for both of them before it would be right.

He lets his fingers touch the lace that held her in place, as his other hand unclasped the hooks as he kisses, trailing his lips down her neck. Kara closed her eyes and sighs softly. To look at Guy or hear him talk to anyone else in the world, you would never guess the tenderness of his touch. It gives her a deeper glimpse into the man that she finds herself falling in love with.

He peels back the wet lace from her body and tosses it aside pulling her against him. She can feel his hardness through his open pants. Kara lets her arms slip around his neck and pulls his mouth down towards hers kissing him hard. Grabbing her by the ass he scoops her up and she cries out with a surprised giggle as her legs wrap around his waist. She almost hits her head on the low ceiling.

Shutting the water off they fumble their way to the bed. Guy puts her down and pulls off her boots and his. His eyes locked on hers as he pulls off his jeans and boxers. He crawls onto the bed and gently on top of her. Gazing at her he brushes a piece of hair from her cheek and kisses the skin beneath. She smiles softly up at him, leaning into his touch.

His lips part and a little sound comes from them, but nothing more. A small smirk slips across her lips and she cups his cheek with her palm, "I know, Guy." She tells him simply. He turns slightly to kiss the palm of her hand as he grins at her. He can see the colors flicker in his eyes looking into hers. Without a word they know they're ready.

Kara lets her hands slide down his shoulders to his forearms, her fingers gripping them as they shift their bodies to come together. A sway this way, a rock that way and she feels him slip inside her. He groans softly biting his lip as he leans forward placing his forehead to hers. His lips skim her mouth as he mutters what she knows is the word that gets stuck in his throat.

Guy beings to move inside her. It's slow, each movement building to the next. Their bodies fused together, the two of them on the cusp of exploding after waiting for so long. Months of harmless flirtations, then longing glances before they actually touched. Kara holds tight to him, as tight has she did that night in the bar when she needed to make him understand she was there - she had chosen him.

They start to move as one. He feels her body meet his, the sensation so tremendous after their long build. Her breath in his ear as she moans softly for him. Feeling her tighten around him as her legs hook around his waist she pulls him trying to coax him deeper. "Oh Guy…" she cries as her nails dig into his arm. He feels her body begin to shake a little, pushing him over the edge. A long groan escapes his lips as he feels himself begin to cum. It's all so fast. He thrusts forward and Kara succumbs to him. Whispering her devotion to him over and over in his ear as she feels her own orgasm grip her.

Afterwards they lay still, holding each other, each panting, trying to catch their breath. Guy rolls off of her holding her close, so she lays against him. He takes her hand and kisses it, as he looks down at her. "Well that was ...super." he grins at her. Kara punches his chest lightly for his bad joke with one of her sweet giggles. He kisses her forehead as his arms envelope her. "Just super," he whispers.


	4. Chapter 4

A few hours later Kara finds herself standing at the tree line on the edge of the clearing that is home to the LuthorCorp South Bend Power Plant. This is Guy's fallback position if anything should happen and the furthest he will allow her to come near the facility. Gardner let her go on, arguing with him. He admired her feistiness. It's part of the reason she is standing where she is at the moment. - this was his compromise. The fact that he hadn't left her tied her up with some kind of ring construct in the hotel room was a win in her eyes.

Kara leans against a tree and watches as he makes his approach on the buildings. They had watched security do a drive by in one of those small golf carts before he had proceeded. With the plant shut down due to safety concerns caused by the fire there is little activity on the grounds. Kara had scanned the site with her X-ray vision and noted to him the layout of the buildings minus the sections that she couldn't see through. She argued there should be a code word, something that if he got himself in a bind that he could say and she would be by his side in a second. Guy chuckled and said "Super Skirt is good enough." She has her listening ears on. He could whisper and she would be by his side, but the both of them knew that would never happen. Not with the possibility of any green rocks around. She knows Guy would bite off his own tongue before calling her in. He took care of her. Had since the moment they met even when she wasn't his.

She had fallen for a high school girl crush, think the captain of the football team only in green with a power ring. Hal Jordan was the "golden boy" - that was Guy talking in her head - of the Green Lantern Corps. Of course she had. When he turned his eye to her she couldn't help but think she was special - at least for a while. As much as she was sure he loved her in some way, the Corps would always be Hal's first love. She found that out soon enough when the trips to Oa became more frequent and she was left alone on Earth. That was when she got to know Guy.

From here she can see him approaching the building which suffered the most damage. Standing there she feels her cell phone vibrate in her skirt belt. She glances down and pulls it out. Kara bites her lip seeing it's Clark. She looks back at the building seeing Guy just entering. He had told her he had some past experience with breaking and entering, but didn't really go into much detail - perhaps she could ask him about it after a few drinks, more like a few dozen later tonight.

It vibrates again in her hand, "Hey Clark!" She says in an upbeat tone. Sound like nothing is wrong, she tells herself.

"Kara - where are you?"

Kara can hear that "mother hen" tone he gets with her. When Aunt Martha was alive, it usually meant a two week visit to Smallville - which was Clark's way of grounding her. Normal tone, Kara thinks as she opens her mouth, "I'm backpacking- crossed into to Kentucky this morning"

"With Gardner?"

She lets out a little sighs. Caught red handed like some Rogue. "Look -"

"No. Hal was one thing - I allowed that..." Clark starts and she knows in that moment she is about to finish it. She was always grateful to him for all he had done for her and she loved him very much, but there are times he forgets she isn't a child.

"You allowed?" Kara cuts in. "You didn't allow anything Clark. I can make up my own mind who I am with."

"I know you've been upset, but this - But this is clearly a cry for attention."

Kara takes a deep breath, she is slightly glad Guy isn't standing here beside her for this and they're not doing it face to face. She's pretty sure she wouldn't be holding the phone right now if he were and Clark would be getting a few choice Gardner words. All well-deserved and with good reason too. "This is none of your business…"

"Kara - you're my family. I am looking out for you." She can hear the exasperation in his voice. Kara hadn't wanted him to find out this way, but however he did it is in the open now. She is quiet for a moment and lets the anger leave her voice before speaking again.

"So is Guy. Can't you believe that?"

Clark doesn't respond.

"Fine -" She snaps at the silence. I might as well find out how he found out she thinks. "Is Bats watching me again?"

"No- Bruce isn't involved." He tells her letting out a sigh of his own. "You were on the news -"

Kara lowers her head and looks down at her boots kicking the dirt around. She hadn't thought about that. In fact she didn't remember seeing news trucks nearby, but they had to have been there since she had seen the report on TV herself. She looks up at the building, she can see Guy entering one of the dark areas where she can't see through.

"Look I'm going to hang up -" She tells him knowing she should be paying attention to the mission at hand.

"Kara-"

"No - Clark. I love you and if you love me you'll want me to be happy -" She says. "Guy does that."

"I'm coming -" She hangs up ending the conversation before it can continue. She drops the phone and stamps on it. The piece of technology crushed to dust beneath her boot. No more check-ins she thinks with a huff as she looks up again.

The best damn Green Lantern of Sector 2814 walks through the empty halls of the LuthorCorp Facility. His boots splash through small pools of water as he makes his way down the darkened corridors; the only light coming from his power ring.

Kara had provided him with as much detail as she could from where he had planted her. He made her promise she would stay put unless he called her. Guy trusts she will and it isn't an empty promise like those he heard in the past. If Luthor is collecting and storing meteor rocks on site he needed to find out - if not they have something else to worry about. However if he did find Kryptonite tonight he would destroy every last piece of it and then - and then he was going to shove what remained down that bald bastard's throat, he thinks as he approaches the area Kara couldn't see through.

Gardner lifts his hand, "Ring, scan material."

"Commencing scan." Two thin beams of light emit from the ring, slowly moving over the wall before him. "Scan complete. The material is lead. Periodic table symbol Pb. Melting point of 62-"

"Enough, I got it." he snaps at it as he steps up to the door. "Scan for life forms."

A secondary scan commences before the female voice replies. "No life forms detected."

Opening the door to the room he moves inside, taking a look around. It's empty. Nothing but smooth walls line the outer edge of the space. Guy walks to the other side and touches the cold metal surface before bending down to examine the floor. There's no signs of shelving, scratches on the tile from movement - nothing. Standing back up, he looks at his wet boots, before looking up at the ceiling. He aims the light up - no water damage. "Sealed up tighter than Supes-," he trails off touching the wall again. Taking a quick look at the tiles on the floor it appears to be 10x10 from Guy's best guess. "Ring scan room dimensions."

"225 square feet."

Guy taps the wall. There is a hollow sound in response to the rapping of his knucks on the metal. "Hmm…Ring -" He starts to say when hears the door slam close. He swings the light around but there is not one there. Gardner starts to turn back his focus when he see streams of yellow smoke being piped in through small vents at the top of all four walls. The room fills quickly as he tries to make his way to the door. He starts to cough as he reaches for the handle. He feels himself go down.


	5. Chapter 5

Guy feels his head jerked up by his hair and pushed back, before his left eye is held open. His eyes flutter as a light is passed in front of his left and then the same is repeated to his right. There is a voice, but it seems distant. "He's coming around." His head drops back down and he feels the ache at the back of his head. He hears the sound of someone scurrying from the room.

He jerks his arm up to rub the spot which must have hit the floor, when he realizes he can't. Opening his eyes, his vision is blurred before things come into focus. He's restrained in a chair. Gardner jerks his body and grunts, straining to free himself.

"Alright Mr. Gardner -" he hears a voice from behind him. "I believe that is quite enough." He looks back over his right shoulder. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees the suit first and then the man wearing it steps into the light. Guy's head is throbbing but he remembers where he is and just why he was there.

Guy squints his eyes, "hey-can't you cut down the glare of that thing - chrome dome." Luthor doesn't react, which is what Guy expected. He's too refined for that - at least he thinks he is.

"Where is she?" he asks simply. Guy goes to open his mouth ready with some wise crack when Luthor cuts him off, "I know she's with you. So let's not waste my time with your foolish antics."

Guy chuckles. "Who might you be looking for?"

Luthor steps in front of him, squaring his shoulders to the Lantern. He looks down at him for a moment before backhanding him across the face. Guy's head snaps and he smiles as he comes back to look at the billionaire. "We have footage of her at the site." He tells him as he hits him again. His voice is calm and even as he speaks to him, like he is delivering a statement to the press. "Now I'll ask again - where-" punch to his left cheek, "-is-" another to his right, "-she!" The 'she' is punctuated with a final blow.

Blood drips from Guy's nose and mouth. He grins and spits some on Luthor's shoes. "Why don't you undo these," he pulls at the cuffs rattling them. "And ask me again." He tells him.

Lex takes out a white handkerchief from his pocket and wipes his knuckles, spreading Gardner's blood across the fine linen. "I don't believe that is going to happen." He tells him as he pulls a small remote from his pocket and pressing a button on it. The wall in front of Guy shifts and opens, showing a bank of glass cases - lined with Green Kryptonite. "I know she felt it - that's why you came back." Luthor walks over to one of the doors and opens it, pulling a rock the size of a silver dollar out of the case. He tosses it up in the air and catches it before slipping it into Guy's shirt pocket. He pats it against his chest. "We're just going to wait for her to come running to you." He tells him.

"She's not coming anywhere near this place or you bald fuc-" Guy barks before Lex strikes him again. He walks casually to the door.

Standing in the hall, Luthor looks back in. "We'll see."


	6. Chapter 6

It stopped. Kara suddenly freezes looking in the direction of the building. She strains to listen but she can't find it. She can hear the heartbeats of the 859 towns folk that living within Southbend, but not his. Guy's has gone silent.

The panic in her starts to rise and she takes a step forward out of the tree line. He didn't call her - something went wrong and he didn't call her. "Damn it!" She whispers under her breath. She can feel her pulse rising.

Then she hears him in her head, "Easy Beautiful, I'm fine. Stay put." He's not really there - it's what he'd tell her if he could right now. She knows it- but she can't hear him. Kara bites her lips and starts to move again but stops. You promised, she tells herself. Count- give him a minute she thinks.

Her lips slowly start to move as she tries to calm down taking a deep breath after each number "1…2...3…" She feels tears building in her eyes a bit. "Damnit Guy...34...35…"Kara makes it as far as 56 and she's gone. Her panic possibly making her faster than Barry in those moments. She wants to keep her promise to him, but how can she wait without knowing. There was a need that lingered in her to gain his trust after walking out of the bar that night - but if something has happened to him it wouldn't matter.

It had been a week after Hal and she had gone their separate ways. She couldn't take the loneliness anymore and she walked away from it, breaking her own heart as much as his. Kara spent most of that week leaning on Guy's shoulder. By the time she walked into the bar that damn night she didn't know if she was coming or going. The two of them had been walking on thin ice for weeks and that night it cracked all around them. A lot - no all of it was her fault.

When she had walked in she knew something wrong even before he spoke. She could see it in his body language. Kara had a rough day and for the first time since being on Earth wanted to leave it all behind. She had seen Hal and Guy knew. The girl of steel felt she was in a battle she couldn't come out of unscarred and no amount of sunlight was going to heal her this time. She felt broken and he told her he was no stranger to broken things, he knew the pieces were there and he could help put her back together.

As she races to the building she remembers him saying he would always take care of her as long as she would let him. She understood he was walking right up to the line to meet her in those moments - unable to say more, not knowing if she was standing right there next to him yet. Kara didn't know herself at that time. Afraid if she told him she was confused she would lose him and yet she wasn't ready to let go of Hal. Guy had looked into her eyes and told her "Kara, I'm here. No one else in my vision but you." She broke down in front of him, tears streaming down those soft ivory cheeks because she didn't think she could say the same. The tormented blonde kissed the ex-cop, barkeeper Green Lantern on the mouth, slowly savoring what could be their first and only kiss before she pulled away looking into those green eyes of him telling him she loved him. Kara turned to walk out when he said it.

Supergirl bursts into the building and speeds to the last location she saw Guy pass into. The door was closed, the walls clearly made from lead blocked her view. She touched the door and pushed it open.


	7. Chapter 7

Guy looks up hearing the door again. He doesn't know how long he's been there, but hopes beyond hope that she listens to him and stays put. He had told Kara if something to get -

"You think she's waiting for you!" Even with his head down he knows that voice. He slowly raises it and looks up into his father's face. Ebenezer Gardner has never had a kind word for his son and today was no different. "Why would that pretty little thing waste her time with the likes of a low life like you?" Guy feels the first strike across his face. The impact would have broken his nose. He brings his head back around and looks up at his old man.

"You know nothing about us." Guy mumbles spitting out blood on the floor. Glaring up at him as he paces back and forth before him.

"Know you're a fuckin' disappointment." He tells him as he leans in and delivers a hard blow to his son's solar plexus. Guy grunts, straining against the restraints. "Always have been - always will be." He barks at his son as he holds his head up to the light. Guy squints his eyes, blood and sweat blurring his vision.

"She -" Guy starts when he feels the knuckles make contact with his jaw.

"She doesn't want you - she wants a real man," He tells him and Gardner starts to feel like that small boy back in Baltimore. No tossing around the ball in the backyard with his dad like other kids he knew. Just another dressing down and a beating. "No good as a son - as a cop - as a -"

From behind him he hears footsteps. "A Green Lantern." Guy looks to his left and sees none other than the Flyboy himself. Hal leans in close to him. "It's funny how you're always second…" He whispers to him. "The ring chose you second - and now" Jordan grabs hold of his jaw and makes sure he looks him in the eyes. "Kara." He chuckles. Guy jerks his head away pulling against the cuffs while Hal stands up looking down on him.

"You son of a bitch-" Guy hollers at him. They simply laugh. "You broke her."

"Oh and you'll be the one to put her back together?" Guy becomes still and starts to shake his head at the sound of the next ghost muttering no over and over. Looking down he sees her white boots come into view between the two men.

"Not you Babe-" he mutters. "Not you Tora."

Ice gets up in his face, "When are you going to fix her - after a few drinks?" She hisses at him as she grabs hold of his face. A lock of her white hair falling in front of her eyes. Her touch is as cold as her words. "You're going to take the one true piece of hope this world has and poison her. Like you do everything else Guy. Everyone you touch."

Guy looks up at her, "Never- "he whispers to her.

"Never?" She repeats. He nods his head glaring at his former lover.

Hal leans in, "Like you would protect her?" He asks his fellow Lantern. Guy nods his head furiously.

"From Luthor…" His father says as he delivers a strong right hook to his face.


	8. Chapter 8

Kara lets out a sigh of relief and rushes to him, slipping to the floor in front of him. Her last footstep seeming like a stumble as she crumples to the ground at his feet. She looks up, his face bloody and slightly swollen.

"Guy?"

As Kara reaches up to touch his face, she feels a sharp pain in her side. She doubles over slightly hearing him whisper, "Never-" Looking at him she sees him staring up, but there is nothing there. His eyes look far away- lost.

"Guy?" Kara groans through the pain she is feeling. Her voice seems to reach him for a moment and he says her name softly, dropping his head down to look at her. She touches his chest; the burn in her body getting worse. As her fingers run along the collar of his shirt, she realizes his chain with the rings is gone. She places her hands on his legs using him as a crutch to get to her feet. "Guy - can you hear me?" She asks as she walks around him, holding on to steady herself. "Not now," she mutters softly feeling her powers wavering again.

Bending down, she places her hands on the cuffs. She focuses all her strength to break them. Something so simple, she thinks in that moment. Guy slips off the chair to his knees as they snap under the pressure. She falls to the floor beside him lifting his head. He looks up at her as she cradles his head in her lap. "Kara…" his voice is hoarse.

"I'm here- I know I shouldn't be but -" the young heroine starts to ramble as she wipes the blood from his face.

"L-Luthor" slips from his lips as the toxin in his body starts to dissipate. Kara stops talking and looks at him as his hand moves to his shirt pocket. Reaching in, he pulls out the small piece of green meteor rock. It glows softly in front of them. The Kryptonian wavers, falling back against the chair. Guy tosses the rock out into the hall as he slowly gets to his feet. Turning back to her, he pulls her close to him and whispers to her, "we need to get you out of here."

Kara looks up at him, "your rings are gone." She says touching the collar of this shirt as he helps her up.

Whatever Luthor had pumped into the room to take Guy down had weakened his will, allowing the green power ring to be pulled from his body. He shakes his head at her, "you need to go." He starts moving her towards the door when the wall behind them slides open. The radiation from the glowing Kryptonite rock no longer shielded by the lead doors leaks into the room.

Guy watches as Kara staggers and starts to fall to the floor. He grabs her arm and in one graceful jerk pulls her to him, scooping her up into his arms before making a break for the door. Stepping over the threshold he is met by the cocking of guns.

Gardner doesn't react, standing still. Any other time he would have fought his way out, but with Kara in his arms, the green kryptonite weakening her, he couldn't risk her being hit. The door opposite him opened and Luthor stands in front of them with a few of his minions behind him. They are all dressed in white lab coats.

Stepping forward Lex put out his arms for the girl. "Be smart for once in your life Gardner." He says looking him in the eyes as he waits patiently for his prize.

"I'm going to rip you limb from limb with my bare hands," Guy growls as he carefully places Kara in Luthor's arms.

Luthor smirks as he hefts her body, adjusting her weight so she rested against his chest. "I wouldn't expect anything else from you." He says with a slight nod.

There was movement and then things went dark once again for the Lantern.


	9. Chapter 9

Luthor looks on as the young blonde lays on the cold steel exam tables. The small white patches were carefully placed on her body, wire leads trailing down the sides off the table to a monitor close by. Standing there he studies her face. Unlike her Alien cousin, she has a softness to her which could be dangerously appealing if you didn't know what she was. He looked from her to the handful of scientists which scurried around the room checking and rechecking their connections. To fail at this opportune moment could not only be detrimental to the project at hand, but to their careers at LuthorCorp.

"Are we receiving readings?" Lex asks as he steps a little closer to the table. Luthor had paid a handsome sum for the download file he received moments after transferring the funds to Noah Kuttler's off-shore account. The man's private obsession with the young heroine had paid off finally in more than self-gratification. Luthor had been monitoring the room when Gardner said her name, 'Kara'. He had something that his colleague hadn't - well two things, her name and her.

"Yes, sir."

Lex hears from behind him as he leans in slightly. He can see the slight rise and fall of her chest as she lays there. Watching her on the video recordings from yesterday during the fire he saw the basic symptoms of his chemically engineered Kryptonite. He needed to prolong the effects of the substance if it was ever going to be any true help in protecting the world from the Alien - and the young girl who laid before him. Her appearance at the plant disaster yesterday was pure luck - but that was wrong. Luthor didn't believe in luck, he didn't put his faith in it. It was providence that the Lantern and she had appeared.

He glances over at the monitor before sliding his hand into the pocket of his suit. Reaching up he brushes a lock of her blonde hair away from her face before he places the piece of green pulsing meteor rock on the center of her chest between her breasts. "Shall we begin."

"Let's get this started," Guy grunts as he's pulled from the back of the white nondescript van and dropped on the dirt ground.

His hands zip-tied in the front, he rises to one knee, looking up at the three thugs. Gardner chuckles softly. The men look from one to another and start to join him. A clear sign to the Lantern that they thought they had the upper hand. Getting to his feet he looks them over one last time. "Did you not hear me assholes- I said let's get this started." Guy says with a smile.

The smallest of the three gestures to the others and they start to move in circling him. Guy sets his jaw and grins, "Oh, you ladies are in for a good time." The larger one grabs him from behind while the second takes his first swing. Gardner jerks his head back smashing the thugs in the face with the back of his skull breaking his nose. Just another time he was grateful for hard head. Blood begins to gush as the thug loosens his grip and grabs for his face bellowing in pain as he falls to his knees. A sweep to the legs and well placed boot to the head is all it took before the giant was on the ground. The sudden movements distract the other man, his punch falls short of Guy's cheek.

The Lantern takes the chance to send a boot to the thugs stomach before slipping his restrained arms around his neck. Squeezing him in his biceps, the oxygen leaving the thug's body as he claws at the arm at his throat. Guy doesn't let up, squeezing until he feels the body in his arms go limp. He drops it and heads toward the third.

The smallest of the three practically lays down for him squabbling. Gardner stands over the quivering man, "You can cut them or I can use your teeth." He growls holding out his hand. The man pulls a knife from his pocket, cutting the ties. Hands free, Guy grabs the knife and the man by the back of the neck. "Which direction back you son-of-a-bitch?" He asks as he drags him across the dirt to the van. There were mumbles and pointing before Guy slams his head into the side of the van knocking him unconscious.


	10. Chapter 10

She didn't know how much time had passed laying there when she feels her eyes begin to flutter open. They ache as much as the rest of her body. Kara tries to lift herself up - not float like she usually would - simply rise up on her elbows, but even that is too much for the blonde hero. She opens her eyes and stares up into the blinding white light above her. Licking her dry lips she finds no relief, her mouth a barren wasteland like the open road they drove on last night.

Finding some strength she reaches her hand up to rest on her chest in a tangle of wires. She wraps her finger around them pulling with all her might. The leads tug at her skin, as if they are ripping her flesh from body. Her eyes go wide as she feels the torment. Looking around she sees she's alone, she tries to listen for anyone or anything, but her super hearing is on the fritz too she thinks. Rolling slowly onto her side Kara spots Guy's chain of rings on the console across the room. Her eyes growing wild as she thinks about what they did with him.

Swinging her legs around to hang off the table, she finds she can't stop the momentum and slips off the metal surface to the floor. Falling in a heap she cries out in agony. It's hard for her to breathe and she gasps as she struggles to get to her feet - finally giving up and dragging her body across the cold linoleum floor to the console. She reaches up an unsteady hand, she pulls the chain of rings down, holding them to her chest. "Where are you Guy?" She whispers softly.

Guy was ramming the perimeter gates as Kara collapses onto the floor. After pulling the brass knuckles from one of his captors fingers, he had jumped into the van and headed back down the road in the direction the sniffling man had told him. They had taken him down the interstate just a few miles. "Lazy fucks," Gardner mutters as he thinks about it. Luthor would have loved to have a ex-Justice Leaguer dead on his doorstep. Then again, would anyone have cared or even noticed he reminds himself. The one person who might have was in that madman's clutches.

As he steps from the vehicle he is immediately rushed by rent-a-cops, but his mind's eye sees something different. A flood of ex-team members come at him. He fights Lanterns, Beetles and Bats. Each one falling as fast as the last as he tears through them to reach the facility. His boots never stopping for a moment. The sea of bodies he leaves in his wake will never make the evening news; in fact they will never be seen again.

Stepping through the doors he is met by Hal one more time. "She's gone already and you can't even see it," Hal whispers to him as Guy grabs him by the neck pinning him to the wall. The rage and fear in him rising in equal parts battling for control as he looks into the cocky pilot's eyes. "She burns bright…" Guy begins to squeeze crushing Hal's larynx. "...what are y-ou!" He slams Hal's head against the wall. His hand not loosening at first he stares at him. His eyes fixed in a spectrum of yellow.

"Guy!"

He turns to see her lying on the floor in a doorway ¾ of the way down the hall. She looks at him; her blonde hair hanging down covering her face. He can see his chain of rings clutched in her hand. Running to her he sees her body stripped of her costume. Laying on the floor naked as the day she fell to Earth. "I gotcha, Super Skirt," he whispers to her softly, scooping her into his arms holding her close to his chest, to his heart. Taking the rings from her hand he slips the only one he knew at that moment he could tap into. A yellow aura surrounds them.

Kara closes her eyes knowing she is safe, never seeing his connection to the yellow ring. When he lays her down in the hotel room he slips into bed next to her. Pulling the bedspread over to cover their bodies. His mind fixes on Hal's final words.

Aftermath:

A door in the facility opens and Lex steps out to assess the damage. The facilities heads of security and research rushing to his side with excuses. "Mister Luthor, we're sorry but the subject and her companion…"

He simply puts up his hand to stop them. Pausing for a moment he thinks before grinning to himself. "No need. She's in the wind now- we'll see how much she can take."


End file.
